The invention relates to espresso machines having a boiler and at least one coffee brewing unit, as well as at least one hot water and/or steam dispenser nozzle, in which machines boiler water is superheated and kept at a temperature (above 100.degree. C.) for producing steam to be supplied to the dispenser nozzle, and which superheated water is mixed with cold water at a mixing station preferably provided in the upper part of the boiler, to obtain hot water having a lower temperature (below 100.degree. C.), to be supplied to the coffee brewing unit and to the dispenser nozzle, a pump being provided to draw cold water from a tank and to transfer it to the boiler through a first feed pipe, branching from the pump delivery pipe, and--through a second feed pipe branching from the pump delivery pipe--to said mixing station, which communicates with the upper part of the boiler through a steam or superheated water drawing pipe, with the dispenser nozzle through a delivery pipe, and with the at least one coffee brewing unit.
In such espresso machines, both the steam supplied to the dispenser nozzle and the hot water supplied to the dispenser nozzle and to the coffee brewing unit are immediately available, with no idle time, and the espresso machine is always ready for any operating condition.